


He has flown too close to the sun

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: У Иви было Братство, брат и непоколебимость духа. У Генри же была влюбленность.





	

У Иви очень, очень мягкая улыбка, точно сам божественный художник сотворил этот мазок, прекрасный в своей легкости и тонкости, изящности. Генри сложно отвести взгляд в моменты, когда она смотрит куда-нибудь, на что-нибудь, что вызывает в ней чувства нежные, добрые, почти что кроткие и любовные. Мужчине кажется, что в подобные моменты он обращается мальчишкой, на котором любая рубаха будет просто огромной, здоровой, и он будет в ней тонуть, точно как в те моменты — да и сейчас — в чувствах, которые мисс Фрай определенно не разделяла. Точно не разделяла, если говорить честно. Она была слишком для этого занята.   
  
У неё были дела, был орден, она была преданна делу, точно волчица, защищающая свою семью, территорию, своих милых волчат — и Генри сложно было себе признать, что не было обиды в момент, когда Иви пришла, увидела его позор, спасла. Было радостно, смешно, до чертиков в мыслях, до смешинок в глазах. Пожалуй, даже до эдакого подобия истерики. Она пришла. Не оставила, не поставила миссию в высший приоритет, хотя должна была это сделать. Должна была. Но не сделала.   
  
В груди теплилось что-то странное, отдающее холодком во взгляд, иглами в речи. Он хотел выжечь это в своих мыслях, выжечь чувства в своем сердце, но было слишком сложно, слишком поздно, потому что она улыбнулась, сказала «будь осторожен» и кивнула легонько, едва-едва заметно. Генри казалось, что он горел, плавился во всем этом, и сложно было сказать, почему в его отчетах становится больше помарок, а почерк — чуть-чуть более резкий, нервный. И почему особенно трудно было выводить тоненькую букву «И». Сложно, потому что Грин знал ответ, но не хотел этого признавать. Не перед собой. Не так просто.   
  
Письмо было испорчено беспросветно и точно, и, тихо фыркая, Генри поднимал его, разглядывая. «Иви» выведено слишком резко, точно у него дрогнула рука или его подбили, но в комнате он был один, одинок. Сам, в то время как девушка, носящая имя, точно броню на груди, бежала скоро-скоро по крышам, летала, точно птица. Пташка, и на губах Грина тоже была улыбка, только не добрая, нет-нет. Скорее чуть-чуть обидная.   
  
Подобным ему никогда не стать.   
  
Он — Икар, чьи крылья оплавились, осыпались ложными перьями, и он молчаливо летел в бездну, видя свое солнце на расстоянии вытянутой руки. На том, чего было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы податься вперед, обнять, признаться во всем. Честно, без лжи и игры.   
  
Он подносил со смешком письмо к огню, и оно загорелось как-то даже слишком, слишком быстро. Скрылись в алом буквы, слова, предложения. Все обратилось прахом, и опустив бумагу в пустую, лишь недавно вынесенную стальную корзину для мусора, Генри секундой после залил пылающее письмо и парочку записок водой из графина.   
  
Генри надеялся, что его чувства сгорят, точно это письмо.   
Иногда надежды недостаточно.


End file.
